It's A Two Way Street
by ilovedemwerewolves13
Summary: Leah and Jacob have some friendship issues
1. Chapter 1

It's A Two Way Street

ok guys i hope you like it, please review!!

**Leah's POV**

Jacob Black was the best thing La Push had ever seen. He helped keep things under control around here. I met Jake about 3 years ago, and ever since then, we've become really close. He was the only one who could make me smile for like, 6 months after my dad, Harry Clearwater, had died. Jacob and I were really good friends, and everything was normal until one day....

--Flashback--

"Hey Leah, what's up?" Jake said running up to me.

"Jake! hey, not much, just on my way to Emily's."

"Oh ok cool, can I come with?"

"Sure!" I said a little too excited

"Um, Leah, I have something to tell you..." Jake said in a strange tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

" You know Bella's daughter, Renesmee?"

"Yeah, I know about Renesmee, why?"

"Leah this is hard for me to tell you, but, I imprinted on Renesmee."

"You what!? " I said half screaming.

"I imprinted on her, it's a long story.."

"Jacob Black! you faggot, get the heck out of my sight, screw off!"

"But Leah!" he said in a defensive tone.

"I said go"

--End of Flashback--

That was the last time I saw Jacob Black for about a year, I saw Sam, Embry, and the rest of the pack a lot, but Jake was never with them. Not that I really cared. How could he imprint on that little half human bloodsucker thing?! I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to to rip his head off, I was so thankful for Emily, she helped me get through it. One day I got bored so I decided to roam around outside of La Push. Before I knew it, I had driven out of our territory. That's when I saw him, Jacob Black, walking along the roadside. I parked my truck on the side of the road, and got out....

"Leah Clearwater?" Jake said apprehensively.

"Hey Jake, yeah it's me"

"Leah, I haven't seen you in forever. we need to talk...now"

--I could tell that Jake was upset, although I wasn't quite sure why.--

"Jake, are you okay?" I said in a bit more compassionate manner.

"No, Leah, that's what we need to talk about"

"Ok, well please tell me"

"Leah I......."

--he paused for a moment--

"You what?" I said more persistently now.

"I killed Edward Cullen last night."

-- I just stood there, waiting to breath, the color drained from my face, Jacob had killed his imprint's father.--

"Jake, why!?" I begged for more information.

"It was an accident, Sam, Paul and I got into a fight, and the Cullen got in the middle of it, that stupid bloodsucker."

"Oh my word Jake, what the freak is wrong with you?!"

"Leah, you have to understand."

"Whatever Jake, now I remember why we didn't stay friends, all this stupid drama." I said with a disgusted look, as I hopped back into my truck, and drove home.


	2. Truth be told

As I was driving, one part of my mind thought, "man, Jacob is such a butthole, he doesn't deserve my friendship!" while some other part of me thought, "maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him, after all, we used to be friends." I knew what it was, it was my conscience, that stupid little voice in my head that tried to make me do right. But right now, I wish I didn't have a conscience. I didn't want to do what was right! But then, I got an idea, there was someone I needed to talk to, someone who had answers..........I was about to turn into the driveway of my house when I made a sharp u-turn and started driving back the way I had just come. I drove a little ways, then turned down an almost invisible road through the woods until I reached a house, specifically, the Cullen house. I had to talk with Bella, I ran to the door....

"Bella Swann, or Cullen, or whatever your name is, come to the door, now." I said angrily.

"Coming!" said a voice, in a slightly agitated manner.

--The one who answered the door wasn't Bella, it was Rosalie Hale.--

"Is Bella home"

"Nope, she's out with Jacob Black"

"She's with who!?"

"Jacob Black, you know, wolf boy."

"Yeah, I know who Jacob is, do you have any idea where they are?"

"Nope, no clue, I'm so very sorry." said Rosalie, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Uhh, thanks so much for your great assistance." I said, throwing the sarcasm right back at her. As I turned and walked back to my truck. I thought to myself, "why the heck are Jake and Bella together?" I wasn't sure, but I think I was getting jealous. Truth be told, I kinda missed Jake, that's when I knew it, I had to find him and make things right...


	3. If Only You Knew

Ok ya'll chapter three, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope ya'll like it, I worked hard on this one! please review!! thnx!!! xoxo!

If Only You Knew

I was crying by the time I got to the road. I had gotten myself into a mess. I wondered if Jacob would even want me back after the way I had treated him. I had been a complete and total B. Well, I wanted to talk to him, I needed to see him. but where to find him? If I were a wolf hanging out with a vampire, where would I go? It turned out that they were at the beach in La Push, (one of their old hang out spots). Just as I pulled up, Bella was leaving. As she walked by, we gave each other that evil glare.

"Hi Lilly" said Bella

"My name is LEAH, not Lilly.

"Oops, I'm sorry, my bad Lilly" Bella said laughing as she walked away.

"Leah?" said Jacob running up to me.

"Hey Jake!" I said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?, I mean, how did you know where I was?"

"Well, Rosalie told me you were with Bella, so I thought you might be here, just a lucky guess."

"What do you mean Rosalie told you..when were you with Rosalie??" Jacob asked confused.

"Oh well, I was trying to find Bella, but she obviously wasn't home, but now I'm beginning to wonder why I even wanted to talk to her after the way she just treated me! Oh, and if you don't mind my asking...why were you two together?" I asked, expecting a good answer.

"I don't mind, and, well, we had to discuss the whole imprint thing, and the dead vampire husband thing, Yeah, well, she is thoroughly pissed off. I think I'll sing a song about my anger! (song) Bella is a B, she hates me. Bella is a tramp, I killed her ugly vamp. Yay, yay, I saved the day!"

"Umm, wow, Jacob, great song.." I said, trying to hold back a laugh, I had never heard anyone sing worse than Jacob did."Well can I sing a song now, Jacob?"

"Sure, go ahead!" he said.

(song) Jacob, please forgive me, I acted really silly, I know you probably hate me, because I am a B. But I only ask for one thing, please forgive me!!"

"Leah, I'll forgive you if you help me do something." Jacob said eagerly.

"Anything, Jacob!"

"Well, now that I've killed one vampire, I really, really want to kill another one.."

" Jacob, I would love to help you kill a vampire, but who? I mean you shouldn't kill anyone close to Bella, you already just killed her husband" I said, even though I don't like Bella, I still have a heart.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, well, I was thinking, I want to get Victoria, I want to kill her next." Jacob said, his eyes turning red. "I've tried to kill her before and I could never do it, but I'm determined that I'm going to do it this time, with your help, she'll be dead in no time."

"Hey, Jacob, you know, that's actually a really good idea!!"

-By this time, I was excited, wow, my first vampire hunt! As if being a werewolf wasn't cool enough.!-

"Ok, well, we'll have to plan this out, I hear she is once again back in Forks, looking for Bella, she doesn't know that Bella is a vampire, or that Edward is dead. This should be interesting, now, how to find her..." Jacob said, drifting off into lala land.

"Ok, wait, I think I have an idea!" I blurted out.

"Ok, shoot!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Well, if she's looking for Bella she may go to her old house, where she used to live with Charlie."

"Leah, you just love thinking of ideas before I do, don't you!?"

"Well, this is my idea, we stake out by the house, and wait for her to come, and then, we'll have a clear shot at her."

"Leah, your idea is awesome, ok, so tonight, we stake out at the old Swann place, and look for this read head vermin" Jacob said, I could tell he was excited about finally getting a chance at Victoria.

-__That Night__-

-As we sat through the dark night, all I could hear was the crickets chirping, and, Jacob snoring. He must have been more tired than he said he was. Wow, as I looked at him as he was sleeping, I realized how beautiful he was. I had never really looked at Jacob, I mean, really just looked at him. He reminded me of my father, Harry, my dad was a beautiful person, oh how I missed him... Just as the tears were coming, I heard a crack, a sharp crack like that of someone stepping on a twig. I held my breath.....Jacob woke up almost immediately after the sound., we looked at each other.

"Victoria" we both whispered simultaneously.

-Before you could blink, Jacob and I were running toward the house. And there she stood, that tall, slender, red headed vampire that we had been waiting all night for. Before you knew it, Jacob had morphed, and I was close behind. As we stood there ready to attack, we heard someone scream "stop!" as we turned around, Victoria jumped, I heard a sharp cry, and before I knew it, Victoria had Jacob pinned to the ground. Victoria had thrown her voice, she made it sound like someone from behind us had screamed, while it had been her the whole time. She just needed a chance to attack Jacob. I jumped on her back, and began to claw at her disgusting, ice cold skin. Jacob and I were ripping at her, determined to kill her, here and now. And before we knew it, she was dead.

"We did it!!!!!!" I screamed.

"We killed her!!! yes!!" Jacob yelled

- I was so excited, I had killed my first vampire..-


End file.
